


Tennis Court

by buoyantsaturn



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Headcanon prompt, M/M, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Nico, Youtuber Reyna, i think im using that correctly anyway oh well, theres nothing but fluff in this ok, this is like....borderline crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: “I can see it on your face, Will. You think he’s cute.”For a second, Will tried to pretend that - what, that he didn’t have eyes? - but groaned and folded almost immediately. Kayla had always been able to see right through him (the most memorable time: Kayla was thirteen and Will was fifteen and Will said, "I’m going to ask that girl out on a date," and Kayla said, "no you’re not, you don’t even like girls," and Will, having recently only figured that out for himself but having not yet come out of the closet, kind of cringed and said, "okay, maybe you’re right, but we will not speak of this to anyone").“Fine, okay, whatever, he’s cute,” Will said with a huff.its a fic of this headcanon list





	Tennis Court

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome back to the prompts series here's a MessTM i hope you enjoy it
> 
> once again title is tennis court by lorde
> 
> also i just counted how many songs lorde has and its 35 according to wiki which means i can only do a max 35 of these prompt fics which ha doubt i'll even do that many but we'll see
> 
>  
> 
> [](its%20this%20headcanon%20list%20but%20as%20a%20fic)

Will plopped down onto the couch next to his sister. He cradled a full bowl of cereal close to his chest as he nodded to her laptop. “What’re you watching?” he asked through a mouthful of cheerios.

“Youtube,” Kayla answered, shifting closer to her brother so he could watch the screen. She pointed at the girl in the video. “Look at her! All she vlogs about is fitness and makeup, and she’s  _ gorgeous. _ Look at her eyeliner - so sharp it could kill a man - but she doesn’t need her eyeliner to kill a man because her  _ arms _ could do it.”

Will glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “I thought  _ I _ was the gay sibling.”

“No, you are,” Kayla assured him. “Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate beauty, though.”

Will nodded. “So you just watch her videos for makeup techniques?”

“Sometimes. She also does videos with her roommate on occasion, those are pretty great,” Kayla told him. They watched the screen for another minute, before Kayla said, “Ooh, here he comes!”

Will watched the video with curiosity evident on his face as the girl on the screen - Reyna, it looked like from the video summary at the bottom of the page - called off screen, “Nico, can you come help me with something?”

After another second, a shaggy head of hair came through the doorway. “What is it?”

Reyna - who must’ve been in a rolling chair - slid to the side of the screen and gestured Nico over. Will could see him roll his eyes before fully entering the room, revealing a baggy t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, and taking a seat in front of the camera. 

As Reyna set up the table that Will couldn’t see, Nico pulled his hair away from his face and into a ponytail. Now, Will could see dark eyes and pale skin and  _ tiny freckles _ and Will was in  _ love. _

He had completely forgotten about his cereal when Nico closed his eyes and tipped his head up toward Reyna as she explained her makeup process and started dabbing some kind of cream on his skin.

“So, um,” Will started while Reyna rubbed the cream into Nico’s skin, effectively hiding each of his freckles and evening out his skin tone. “You said they’re roommates?”

“Yeah,” Kayla answered. “A lot of their fans think they’re dating, but they’ve never explicitly  _ said _ they were, so I don’t believe it.”

Will nodded. “And how’d you find their videos?”

“I have a class with this girl named Hazel, and Nico’s her half-brother.” Kayla took the bowl out of Will’s hands and started eating the now-soggy cheerios. “Gross, you can’t even eat the good cereal. Anyway, we sit next to each other, and she was watching one of Nico’s videos one day and complaining the whole time about how dumb he is.”

“He looks dumb,” Will muttered in an awe-filled voice, eyes locked on where Reyna was lining Nico’s eyes with flawlessly pointed wings.

Kayla slammed the computer shut and placed both it and the bowl of cereal on the coffee table. “You think he’s cute,” Kayla stated, turning back to her brother who was wide-eyed and obviously startled.

“What? I never--”

“I can see it on your face, Will. You think he’s cute.”

For a second, Will tried to pretend that - what, that he didn’t have  _ eyes? _ \- but groaned and folded almost immediately. Kayla had always been able to see right through him (the most memorable time: Kayla was thirteen and Will was fifteen and Will said  _ I’m going to ask that girl out on a date _ and Kayla said  _ no you’re not, you don’t even like girls _ and Will, having recently only figured that out for himself but having not yet come out of the closet, kind of cringed and said  _ okay, maybe you’re right, but we will not speak of this to anyone). _

“Fine, okay, whatever, he’s cute,” Will said with a huff and stood from the couch. “I have homework to finish for class tomorrow.”

Which was true. It was totally true and he really needed to do all that homework so that he could get into a good medical school in a couple years, but he also had a laptop in his room, a laptop that had internet access, which meant he could go on Youtube  _ all day. _

He started on Reyna’s channel, since he’d seen her handle and knew how to access it, and figured that he’d be able to find Nico’s channel from there. What he didn’t expect to find at Reyna’s channel, however, were her two newest videos: the first, which started playing as soon as he opened the page, had Reyna almost in tears as she picture-in-pictured fan videos on the bottom of the screen. Each of the fan videos were similar, all how Reyna had inspired them to get in shape and  _ be the best me that I can be, _ but all of them, plus Reyna’s reactions, were the sweetest thing Will had ever seen.

The second video, however, was a  _ shitstorm. _ While it was on Reyna’s channel, it started out with Nico standing in a kitchen holding a metal whisk and saying, “It’s cookie time.” Nico had gone on to explain that he’d somehow pissed off some guy (he clearly didn’t pay attention to much around him) and his sister had said to bake cookies for forgiveness.

“As I have never used an oven without adult supervision, and seeing as this is not my channel, Reyna will be helping me with the forgiveness cookies. I hope we still have an apartment after this is all over.”

It was clearly not in any way a professional video; one, because they had to keep referring to the recipe, even if it was triple checking that it was  _ definitely _ one cup of flour, Nico, not the  _ whole bag; _ two, Nico swore  _ constantly, _ no matter what he was doing, but it was mostly when he was pouring things (it was  _ shit _ when he cracked a bit of eggshell into the bowl, and  _ holy shit, that’s gross, what the hell _ when he dug the bit of shell out of the mix with his fingers, and a few more assorted  _ shits _ and  _ damn its _ thrown around); and three, the final product was a mess: there had been three batches, the first of which they had forgotten the chocolate chips, but that batch had burned anyway, so they were a throwaway no matter what. The second batch was decent, still overcooked and with barely any chocolate. While those were cooking, Nico had dumped the rest of the chocolate chips they had into the batter, which left the third batch a mess.

From this video, Will found the link to Nico’s channel (TheGhostKing; Reyna’s was praetorRARA) and started his videos from the beginning. Almost.

The first few videos looked a little cringy, with terrible camera quality and an equally terrible hair cut, so Will skipped over those. He started instead, about ten videos in, with one titled  _ I’m gonna collab w a ghost. _

The video started with Nico, about two years younger than he was now though he didn’t look much different, sitting alone and explaining that he was going on a ghost hunt. “But not really a hunt because these ghosts haven’t done anything wrong; we’re just gonna talk to them.” After that, the video was mostly just night-vision shots of trees and the ground and Nico talking over it. It got quiet for a second and Nico shouted something, and then the camera hit the ground.

The screen lit up again and Nico was back in the room that the video had started in, though this time there were twigs in his hair and his face was smeared with dirt.

“So I didn’t find a ghost,” Nico said, wiping at his cheek with his equally dirty fingers and really just spreading the dirt around. “Turns out I had wandered out of the graveyard and into somebody’s back yard; I dunno, it was dark, I couldn’t really see anything. But yeah, they heard me shouting, and it’s like, three in the morning, so they weren’t very happy. They set their dog on me, but I’m good. I’m fine. Still gotta collab with that ghost, though.”

As the video ended, Will couldn’t help but think,  _ I can’t believe he’s even cuter somehow. _

 

Will had spent almost an entire day watching Nico and Reyna’s videos. One of Reyna’s - one that didn’t include Nico, however he was mentioned frequently - had particularly upset Will. It showed tons of screenshots of Youtube comments and Tumblr asks, all demanding to know the nature of Nico and Reyna’s relationship that they weren’t showing the audience. Reyna had - rightfully - acted disgusted at the comments, told everyone to mind their own business, and explicitly stated that her and Nico were  _ friends _ and  _ roommates _ and nothing more, and if anyone was watching for something other than makeup, fitness, or a plain-old good time, they were free to unsubscribe from her channel.

After watching that video, Will had scrolled through Nico’s from around that same date to see if he’d made his own comment on the matter, but the closest video to the date and time that Reyna’s was posted was one titled  _ hella. _

As far as Will could tell upon playing the video, it was just one where Nico sat and talked to the camera directly. 

“I bet you’re wondering,  _ hella what? _ Right? Lemme tell you,” Nico said, leaning in. “Hella  _ gay.  _ As in  _ I am. _ Hella gay since birth, the gayest person you’ll ever meet, also the coolest person you’ll ever meet, but that’s not what we’re talking about right now. We’re talking about how  _ incredibly gay _ I am, and how I’ve never dated a girl  _ ever _ so we should quit suggesting that I have.

“Have I ever mentioned how not-straight I am? Have I ever even suggested that I was straight in any way? Nope, I don’t think so. Because I’m super gay. Have I ever told you about that time I snuck into a gay bar and got kicked out because I was only seventeen? Or about all the boys I’ve dated? Or the men I’ve had crushes on? How about all of those males I’m attracted to?

“Wow, it’s almost like it’s none of your business what my sexuality is, but when people start harassing my friends and coming up to me on the street and insisting on how super straight and in love with my roommate I am, I kind of feel like it’s necessary to make sure  _ every single one of you _ knows that I’m super extremely gay.

“And I clearly don’t mean gay as in happy, okay? If you think that, then you’ve clearly never seen my face. I mean gay as in  _ flaming homosexual, _ okay? Like, if I were on  _ Will and Grace,  _ Grace would be in love with me because of how super gay I am. For those of you that don’t have any idea what that is, it’s a super gay show from the nineties about a straight woman who always falls in love with closeted gays, and her gay roommate who’s super gay, just like me.

“Amazing, a gay man and a straight woman living in the same apartment in New York City, that sounds so familiar. Leave out the  _ falls in love with gay men _ part, and you’ve got me and Reyna, imagine that! Just a single man who loves gay men, and a single woman who loves...whoever she loves. Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe nobody. Definitely not me. Not even platonic love. Reyna hates me.”

Nico glanced down at his bare wrist as if reading a watch. “Wow, would you look at the time, I’ve got somewhere gay to be, see you around.” And the video was over.

Will didn’t click on another video. He simply stared at the blank screen for a moment or seven before rolling out of bed and rushing into the living room.

“Kayla, I have a huge problem,” Will said as he stood in between his sister and the TV. 

“Why do you always have to stand  _ right  _ in front of the screen like that?” Kayla groaned, but Will knew she would listen to him.

“Nico’s super gay and I think I love him a little bit.”

Kayla rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. “Do you want me to ask Hazel if Nico wants to go out with you?”

Will jumped over the coffee table and fell onto the couch next to her. “Holy shit, would you do that for me?”

“Maybe,” Kayla said, eyes narrowing, “for a price.”

Will pouted. “Not money. Not homework, you know I can’t do your homework, I’ve  _ tried. _ ”

“No, of course not,” Kayla told him. “Dishes for two months.”

Will rolled his eyes but agreed. “Ugh, fine. Whatever. Please, just talk to Hazel?” 

“Alright, fine.”

“Thank you, Kayla!” Will lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re the best sister I’ve ever had!”

“I’m the only sister you’ve ever had, get off of me, or I’ll reconsider.” She pushed Will off of her just as she sent a snap off to Hazel. “Alright, I’ve made contact. We’ll see what happens now.”

 

Hazel happened to be helping her brother film his next video. She didn’t really understand why she was there - sometimes Nico just asked her to be there to help fill in story details and sometimes they were in the middle of hanging out when Nico got a new idea. This time, she was simply watching him complain to the camera, and when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she fished it out.

It was a snapchat from Kayla, who sat next to her in one of her classes. The full message actually came across in about three snaps, all of a hardwood floor and read,  _ my brother thinks your brother is cute, _ and  _ he wants to know if nico is interested, _ and  _ like in dating and being gay or whatever.  _

Hazel giggled, which drew Nico’s attention away from the camera. 

“What are you laughing at?” Nico asked. “Are you snapchatting, what the hell. Now I have to find a place to cut and restart, Hazel, c’mon.”

In response, Hazel lifted her phone and took a picture of Nico’s glaring face, which she sent back to Kayla with,  _ I’ll ask later, we’re filming now.  _

 

“Did she say anything yet?” Will asked impatiently, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Nope,” Kayla answered without checking her phone.

“Kayla! You didn’t even look!” 

“You’re acting like a four year old, Will.”

“Whatever.” Will pouted, staying quiet for a few seconds before Kayla’s phone screen lit up. “Ahh! She answered!”

“What the hell, Will! Stop acting like a child,” Kayla told him as she picked up her phone. Will tugged on her arm until he could see the screen too, and Kayla opened the snap. It was a close up of Nico’s face, and he was glaring but kind of smiling at the same time, and Will could see his freckles so clearly that he forgot to read the message.

“Wait, I didn’t read it, what did it say?” Will asked when the image disappeared.

“She’s gonna ask him later, they’re busy.”

Will groaned and fell back against the arm of the couch.

 

“Hey, Nico,” Hazel started when they were sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

“Yeah?” he answered, still looking at the screen.

“Those snapchats earlier? They were from a friend that wants to know if you’re interested in dating somebody,” Hazel told him. “That somebody being my friend’s brother.”

Nico glanced warily out of the corner of his eye. “What did you say?”

“That I’d ask you later because we were busy.”

Nico huffed. “Do you know anything about him? I’m not gonna agree to a date with some stranger, Hazel, especially if I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Well, his name’s Will, he’s pre-med, and has a sister named Kayla that I know a lot more about,” Hazel told him. “I can ask for a picture of him?”

Nico nodded, and as Hazel was typing, he asked, “They’re not gonna ask for a picture of me, are they?”

“No, he’s seen some of your videos, I think. Kayla said he thinks you’re cute.”

Nico turned back to the screen and tried to hide his face from his sister. “That’s a start, I guess.”

 

Kayla kept taking pictures of Will when he wasn’t looking, and he freaked out whenever he caught her, thinking that that was the picture going to Nico. He could Not! Look! Bad! To! Cute! Boys! It was not allowed! And Kayla was being the opposite of helpful!

“Please, Kayla, you can’t send him a bad picture, I’ll  _ die,” _ Will begged as he tried to snatch the phone away.

“You’re so overdramatic! You know you don’t take bad pictures, Will, you’ve literally looked decent in all of these.”

“But decent isn’t good enough! Nico is super cute and if I don’t look even  _ half _ that cute, I’ll never have a chance with him!”

The room was quiet enough that Will could hear the video loop coming from Kayla’s phone, starting at  _ Nico is super cute _ . Will couldn’t see the video before it was gone.

“You did not just send that,” Will demanded.  _ “Kayla.” _

“Whoops,” she said, though she was smiling triumphantly. 

“I’m dead. I’ll never be a doctor because I’m dead and you’ve killed me.”

 

Turns out, Kayla had actually been sending tons of pictures to Hazel, and Nico seemed to be having a hard time believing that somebody like Will wanted to date him.

Will looked like he had just rolled out of bed, but still looked amazing. He looked good in  _ pajama pants, _ what the hell, and he was all tan and had messy curly hair and these amazing blue eyes, and Nico was ready to tell Hazel to start planning the wedding when a video started to load.

_ “Nico is super cute and if I don’t look even  _ half _ that cute, I’ll never have a chance with him!” _

Even his  _ voice _ was amazing.

Nico put his head in his hands, but he couldn’t keep the elated grin off his lips. “Hazel, I-- Date, him. I want-- I want to-- Shit, Hazel, how the hell do you ask someone out?”

“Leave that to me and Kayla, Neeks,” Hazel told him, holding up her phone. “Smile!”

 

“I’ve got a snap!” Kayla announced, and while Will had been curled up in fear beforehand, he was now at Kayla’s shoulder, nervously chewing his lip as she opened the message.

The picture was Nico, turned away from the camera but obviously smiling, cheeks a light pink and one hand covering his eyes as the other reached out as if to push the camera away. Will’s eyes flickered to the message just in time to see the  _ It’s a date! _ before the image disappeared.

“What?” Will muttered, disbelieving.

Kayla rolled her eyes. “Did you forget to read the message  _ again? _ It said--”

“No, I saw it,” Will cut in. “I just-- He said yes? I-- We’re gonna go on a date? He said yes to going on a date with me? And that was his face when he said it? Kayla, did you see his face? He looked so happy, and that was because of me! He’s never looked that happy in any of his videos ever, but now he’s going on a date with me and he was smiling  _ like that.” _

“Yeah, yeah, I saw his face,” Kayla drawled, but she was smiling a little bit, too. “Where do you wanna go on your very special date? Or do you want me and Hazel to do everything for you?”

 

* * *

 

Their first date was be a simple meet up at a coffee shop. Hazel and Kayla went with them, but sat at the opposite end of the shop, spying on their brothers as Will (who refused to let Nico pay for him) bought the two of them drinks and they sat down at a small table. 

It took a couple of minutes for conversation to flow, because the two boys kept looking down at their drinks and blushing whenever they glanced up at each other.

Eventually, Nico got the ball rolling with: “So, um, Hazel told me you’re pre-med?”

Kayla rolled her eyes from across the room. She didn’t even need to hear the conversation to know that they were talking about Will and medical school. Every time somebody new brought it up, Will would get this big, dumb smile and he’d start talking with his hands. 

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Hazel asked quietly, not that she could be heard by the other pair from across the room.

Kayla sighed. “Will only gets that stupid look on his face when he’s talking about becoming a doctor. Honestly, I’m tired of hearing about how he’s got his life together.”

Will talked for a while about his pre-med program, but Nico didn’t mind at all. Will had this super excited look on his face the whole time he was talking, and even if Nico didn’t really understand what was going on, he appreciated being able to see Will’s face. 

They moved on to other topics, mostly so that Will could learn more about Nico. Nico had kind of shied away at first, saying that if Will had watched his videos then he really already knew everything about Nico.

“I think I probably know more about Reyna than I do about you, honestly,” Will had told him. “I might have even watched more of her videos than yours, to tell you the truth.”

“And why might that be?” Nico had asked a bit cautiously. 

Will had blushed and let his eyes stray away from Nico. “Well, it’s not that I didn’t find that ghost hunting video interesting, it’s just that watching you goof off with your roommate is a lot cuter than occasionally seeing your feet through night vision.”

 

“We’ve been here for three hours,” Hazel said when she checked her phone. “And I think that barista’s giving me the stink eye.”

“Whatever, we’ve bought like two drinks each,” Kayla said. “Lover boys over there, on the other hand...” She trailed off with a glance toward her brother, who was leaning an elbow on the table with a big dopey smile on his face.

“Still, I’ve got other things to do,” Hazel complained. “That paper for class that was assigned like, two weeks ago? I haven’t even started that yet!”

“Ooh, same, we should get on that,” Kayla responded. “Do you think they’ll even notice if we leave?”

“They look pretty wrapped up with each other,” Hazel said. “I think we’re probably safe.”

“Go slow and be silent,” Kayla started with a joking tone. “Don’t startle them, and we’ll be home free.”

The two were outside the shop in less than a minute, watching through the window for a moment to make sure they hadn’t been noticed.

“We’ve created a monster,” Kayla muttered.

 

* * *

 

They had been dating for about a month. They’d gone out, they’d stayed in, Nico had met Will’s friends and Will had met Nico’s. Will had been mentioned in one or two of Nico’s videos, and had even been brought up for a second in one of Reyna’s. Until now, at least.

Reyna hadn’t told them beforehand about her next video idea. She had just waited until she knew that Will would be around, grabbed her one camera that wasn’t directly connected to her computer, and set to work. 

She creeped into Nico’s room, early enough that she knew Nico (for sure, but she didn’t know about Will) wouldn’t be awake, filming the entire time. Reyna sneaked closer, starting her best impression of a nature documentary narrator.

“Here, we see the natural habitat of the domesticated gays,” she started quietly, though her voice still caused Nico to stir. “Note the pre-med, who actually cares about his health, lying flat on his back to eliminate muscle pain. And note the emo, laying half on top of the pre-med with, as usual, no care for his physical health.”

At this point, Nico was awake, chin resting on Will’s chest as he squinted up at his roommate. “Ra-Ra, what the hell are you doing?”

Reyna cried, “I’ve been spotted!” before running out of the room.

 

The next time she found them was about twenty minutes later, in the kitchen. Will was standing at the counter, making himself a bowl of cereal as he waited for the coffee to brew, and Nico was pressed up against his back, arms tight around his waist, and eyes closed. He looked like he’d fallen asleep standing up.

Reyna turned on her camera. “Here, we see the domesticated gays retrieving their first meal of the day. Well. One of them, anyway. Again, note the pre-med, looking well rested and preparing a healthy meal, and note the emo. Not eating, trying to leech the warmth from the pre-med, and probably still asleep. Probably stayed up on his phone all night while the pre-med was sleeping, like usual.”

“Shut up, you don’t know me,” Nico mumbled as he turned his face to the bare skin of Will’s back.

“That’s exactly what happened,” Will told the camera, before reaching into the cupboard in front of him and pulling out two mugs and placing them on the counter. “You want any coffee, Reyna?”

 

Will had finished his coffee and cereal, and Nico was now on his third mug. The two were sitting on the couch, Nico between Will’s legs with his back to Will’s chest, two freckled arms settled around his waist. Nico had his mug cradled against his chest, and both him and Will were focused on the TV across the room.

“Here, the domesticated gays are relaxed,” Reyna narrated, and Nico shushed her. She continued: “The pre-med having had a healthy one cup of coffee, and the emo is now on his third.”

“Reyna, shut up, we don’t talk during Voltron,” Nico demanded, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Will shot her an apologetic look, but Reyna just shrugged. She was used to this.

 

When she found them again, she made sure that Voltron wasn’t still playing. Will was laying back on the couch, Nico laying completely on top of him, fast asleep once again with a hand fisted in Will’s t-shirt.

Will was holding a textbook up over his head.

Reyna started recording. “Will, what the hell are you doing?”

His head shot in her direction, obviously startled, but still made sure not to disturb Nico. When he spoke, his voice was hushed. “I, uh, wasn’t actually planning on staying over this long? And I have a test tomorrow. So I’m studying.”

“Why don’t you just wake Nico up so you can leave?”

Will glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend, before looking back to Reyna. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Will hesitated, cheeks growing pink. “No comment.”

Reyna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Until she glanced at the TV. “Are you watching Voltron  _ again _ ? You just watched  _ every episode _ yesterday!”

This time, it was Will that rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and we would’ve watched every episode again today, but now you can stop it before he notices.” He tipped his head toward the remote control just out of his reach. “Please, all I ask for is quiet time to study.”

 

Soon enough, Nico had woken up and Will had left, which meant that Reyna had to hold off filming until Will (inevitably) returned the next day after his test.

Reyna had actually arrived later than Will, and only had time to pull up her phone’s camera before she was in the living room, filming the two boys making out on the couch.

“Ah, it seems that it’s mating season for the domestic gays,” she said, loud enough that Nico jumped out of Will’s lap.

“What the hell! How long have you been home?” he demanded, though his glare was a lot less threatening when his face was so pink.

“Ten seconds,” Reyna answered, looking at the timer on her video.

Nico made a frustrated noise before he stood from the couch, grabbing one of the hands that Will was currently using to cover his red face, and pulled his boyfriend to his bedroom. “You are not allowed to follow us!” he shouted before the door shut and locked.

“Fine, just hold off on the gross noises for five more minutes,” Reyna yelled through the door. “I’ll be at the gym.”

 

When she returned, the two were back on the couch, though this time it was Will using Nico’s chest as a pillow. As far as Reyna could tell, neither of them were asleep, though neither of them were talking, either. She pulled out her phone again, staying silent as she started filming.

Nico threaded his fingers with Will’s, running his thumb across the back of Will’s hand. “Why’re you so tired, anyway?” he asked softly.

Will yawned into Nico’s shirt. “Stayed up all night studying for that test,” he mumbled, nuzzling into Nico’s chest.

They were quiet for a few more moments, almost long enough that Reyna considered turning off her camera, but then she heard, “Is that your hand on my ass?”

“That was an accident,” Nico said, and Will propped his chin up on Nico’s sternum with a glare. Will was too soft for his glares to be threatening, though. 

“It’s still there,” Will told him.

“It’s still an accident,” Nico answered, and Will’s glare only lasted half a second longer before he was laughing into Nico’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i feel like this fic is sort of a rollercoaster and the style is kind of different from how i usually write but i hope you liked it!!!


End file.
